Pen Pal from London
by Shortygirl81
Summary: Joey finds out she is related to Harry Potter. See what happends when he comes to Capeside with Ron and Hermione. P/J A/N - I dont think this has happened before so I thought I would throw it out there. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I don't think anyone has done this before but here is a Dawson's Creek/Harry Potter crossover. At this point…Mike never went back to jail and is actively in Joey's life. And for those who read Harry Potter…his family is not dead.

A/N - I don't own anything

"You have mail." Joey's computer told her from across the room.

Joey went and looked who it was from. It was from her friend in London.

_ Joey, _

_ Hey how are you doing? I am doing well. I am just getting ready for Christmas break. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I am glad you and Pacey had fun on your summer excursion. I am happy you can finally be happy with him. I know you deserve it. Hermione and Ron say hi. Ron saw the picture you sent me and he thinks you are beautiful. When Hermione heard that she slapped him. I am just happy that he told her how he felt about her. They are doing well though. I hope Dawson finally comes around and becomes friends with Pacey again. Well I am going to go now. I will talk to you soon._

_ Your friend,_

_ Harry Potter_

"Awww. I am glad those two got together" Joey said to herself, not noticing Pacey at the door of her bedroom.

"It is not good to talk to yourself Potter." Pacey said as he giggled and gave Joey a passionate kiss.

"Ha Ha Ha…Harry finally wrote me back." Joey said. She never told Pacey about Harry. Actually she never told anyone about Harry. Pacey just looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry…it is strictly platonic. Plus he lives in London. I doubt we will ever meet." And with that she gave him a kiss.

She starts typing on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Pacey asked.

"I am just writing him back"

_ Harry._

_ I am glad they got together. From what you were telling me, they just needed to get everything out in the open. I could tell they had feelings about each other. Hell, that is how it started with Pacey and I. We would banter back and forth till there was no end. Finally he kissed me. And for once in my life…I felt ALIVE. Which is how Hermione feels. I can almost guarantee that. Well, Pacey is here and we are going to the movies so I guess I will talk to you later._

_ Your friend,_

_ Joey Potter_

After Joey read the letter to Pacey just so he could know that there was nothing going on, she showed him the picture of Harry.

"So, that's him, huh? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Well, with everything that has been going on between us and Dawson, it slipped my mind." Joey told him honestly. She never intended keeping her new pen pal a secret. There was no reason for that. Although she could never tell anyone Harry's secret. She could never tell anyone about Hogwarts or about him being a wizard.

All the while Pacey had a funny feeling about Harry. He just looked to familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Pacey was sitting at a booth in a small café trying to figure out where he noticed Harry from. Mike Potter came up behind him.

"Hey Pacey." Mike said. "What's wrong? Is Joey being mean to you again?" He said sarcastically.

"No, she's great. We are doing well. It's just that she has this pen pal in London named Harry Potter…." He noticed Mike's face drop at the name. "Mike, what's wrong. You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Did you just say Harry Potter?"

"Yea."

"Oh SHIT!!!!!!! Oh my god. I never thought this would happen. I mean how could this happen? They are so far apart. How did they meet?" Mike just kept rambling to himself.

"Mike, what is going on?"

Just then, Joey walked through the door. Mike and Pacey were in deep conversation and didn't see her.

"Pacey, you have to swear to keep this a secret. I mean it is bound to come out now because they already met. But Harry is my son."

"WHAT?!?" Pacey and Joey said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Harry is your son?" Joey spat at her father.

"Just what I said. Harry is your half brother. I went over to London for a little while and I met this wonderful woman who resembled your mother a lot. Even down to her name. Her name was Lily. She was having problems with her husband James and we ended up in the same bar. We went back to my hotel room and had a few more drinks. The next morning I told her that everything the night before was a mistake and she knew it too. So, we exchanged phone numbers and I told her if she ever needed a friend, I would be there. Well, a few weeks later, she called me up, crying hysterically and told me that she was pregnant. We both then decided that it was best for both families that we never speak again. And with that, we both moved on and I have only spoken to her once and that was to tell me that I had a son named Harry."

"You mean just like that, you never told mom about it and you have never seen him before. What kind of father are you to keep a secret like that for so long. What kind of man would want his own son growing up not knowing him? Not knowing he has a whole other family. Not telling Bess and me we have a brother. How could you?" Joey was so upset. Tears strolling down her face. She had to talk to Harry.

"Jo, you have to believe me, I never…"

"You never thought we would meet. Me being here and Harry being in London."

"No, I never went a day without feeling regret. Regret of cheating on your mother. Of having a son no one knew about and most of all having a son that I never saw. That I don't know. I think about him every day. I wonder what he looks like. How tall he is, what color eyes he has, his hair color. Who his friends are, what school he goes to and how he does in school. I think about this all the time. Why do you think I turned to drugs? It was easier to deal with the pain." At this time Mike had tears in his eyes. How he wished Joey would just understand. "Hopefully one day you will understand and maybe even forgive me."

"I don't think that is going to happen any time soon." Joey said as she turned and walked out the door.

All of this went on and Pacey sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or say.

"I think I am going to go and…check on Joey." Was all he could say. He then got up and walked after Joey.

"Jo, Hold on!" Pacey yelled after her. He was now running to catch up with her.

Once Pacey caught up to Joey all he could do was hug her. After they stopped Pacey just looked at her. He could see she was hurt and it killed him that he didn't know how to fix it.

"How could you Pacey."

As she said those words, Dawson walked around the corner.

"What did he do this time. That didn't take as long as I thought. Jo, I knew he would hurt you. Are you okay? Lets go for a walk and you can tell me all about it." Dawson said with a grin on his face.

"Man, what the hell are you doing? I didn't hurt Joey. You read too much into things and it is never good to jump in in the middle or the end of a conversation. This is none of your business anyways and just for your FYI – IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME WHY JOEY IS CRYING!!!" He didn't mean to say it so loud but apparently Dawson knew how to catch a drift…or he just learned. Dawson looked at Joey and knew in her eyes that what Pacey said was the truth.

"Well, I guess I am not wanted or needed here so I will go. Joey, that offer will ALWAYS stand…no matter what. And Pacey…Don't hurt her." And with that, Dawson walked away.

"I know you have that guys heart, but man is he a jerk." That was the first time in what seemed like hours did he see Joey smile. He loved her smile.

"Joey, you have to give your dad credit and before you say one word, no I am not defending or condoning what he did. It was totally wrong but he did it for you and Bess. He gave up his son for you and Bess."

"No, he gave up his son because all he thought about was himself."

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

"Pace, I have to. He has the right to know."

**At Joey's house.**

Joey turned on her computer. She had to write Harry a letter.

Harry.

Hey. How are you? I am miserable. Pacey had issues with me writing you so when he bumped into my father he told him. He told my dad your name and my dad flipped out. He told me that you were his son. Please tell me this isn't true. Please email me back at the first chance you can.

Joey

Joey hit send on the computer and patiently waited for his reply. Pacey sat on the bed wondering if she was making the biggest mistake in her like.

Days went by and no reply from Harry.

"I think I totally pissed him off." Joey said to Pacey. "He has not written me in 3 days."

"Do you want something to drink?" Joey said to Pace. They walk into the kitchen to find that everyone was gone.

"I wonder where everyone is. Actually no I don't." Pacey said as he took Joey into his arms and kissed her passionately. They were like that for a short time because they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Damn!" Joey said.

Joey walked to the door.

"Welcome to the B&B. How may I help you?"

"Hi, we are looking for Joey Potter." Joey noticed something about these people, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I am Joey."

"Hi, I'm Harry."


End file.
